robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hornica
Hornica is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Robot and Monster.It got 2.61 million views worldwide. Summary Monster's father Lev comes to town so he and his son can compete in the Hornica Games. However, due to the pressure of living up to his father's expectations, Monster's horns fall off and he must find a way to get them back before his dad finds out. Characters *Robot *Monster *J.D. *Spitfire *Ogo *Nessie *Lev *Master Grabmirist *Hal Worth-a-Ton *Loudmouth Trivia *It is confirmed that Robot may have a dislike for his father when he shows great admiration for Lev in this episode. * Nessie actually says "Oh, my God!" in this episode, a term that is barely used in TV-Y7 cartoons. *It is revealed that Monster never went to college because Lev spent a mass amount of money for his horns. *Even though the episode is called 'Hornica', we don't actually see what happens at Hornica although the scene of the said holiday was shown for a few seconds at the end of the episode, therefore making the episode itself have a misleading title. *An interesting note is that in a later episode one of Monster's horns was amputated from him in Grandma's Day Out. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.28.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.28.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.29.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.30.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.32.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.32.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.33.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.20 PM.png crash.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.34.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.35.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.00.48 PM.png the horn club.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.25.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.08.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.09.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.06.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.05.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.08.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.09.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.10.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.17.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.18.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.19.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.20.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.20.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.21.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.23.48 PM.png monster dad.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.24.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.25.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.26.01 PM.png shock dad.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 7.28.57 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1